The present invention is directed toward a method and an apparatus for cutting material, such as paper and/or fabric, while simultaneously marking the material with a decorative border. The present invention utilizes an air pump and replaceable coloring means on a cutting apparatus, such as scissors, where the air pump and the replaceable coloring means are along the blade(s) of the scissors. A colorant reservoir may be used along the blades of the scissors wherein each cut leaves a decorative border along the cut area of the material.
There is a variety of well-known apparatus and methods for cutting materials, including scissors and shears. However, these methods and apparatus present several problems. There is a long felt need for a more effective method and apparatus for cutting materials and leaving a decorative border on a material as it is being cut.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,672,416 to LaClair discloses a roofing paper cutter in which a cutting disc turns under the influence of oil and wiping means that prevents tar from adhering to the cutting disc of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,276,365 to Angel discloses a rotary cutting device having a pair of coactive rotary cutters for cutting various materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,859 to Shaffer discloses a toy knife adapted to discharge a fluid, whereby the fluid is used to simulate bleeding.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,425 to Rentz discloses a cutting instrument having a stylus with a moistening means. The cutting instrument is used to divide sheet material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,669 to Arai discloses a glass cutter having a barrel and cutter head co-axially provided at the lower end of the barrel. The cutter head and barrel are hollow and have an oil reserve provided therein. Cutting oil is supplied to a cutting blade for cutting glass.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,907 to Ravaux discloses a device for simultaneously cutting and treating a plant system. This device is applicable, particularly, to pruning and treating vines, fruit trees, and other plants of the same type.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,882 to Bloom et al. discloses a liquid dispenser for supplying a treatment fluid to blades on a cutting implement used to cut plants. A liquid supply unit having a flow regulator is used to regulate the flow of the treatment fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,627 to Deal discloses a cartridge-type water bomb water gun conversion device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,588 to Lewis discloses a lubricated barrel pivot removably mounted in a knife handle. An oil reservoir within the barrel communicates with the bearing surface by means of an oil wick in a bore.
While the known apparatus and methods for cutting materials are of interest, they do not address the particular need to provide a decorative border on a particular material as it is being cut.
The present invention is directed toward a method and apparatus for cutting an object while simultaneously applying a decorative ink border thereto.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a scissors having a pumping apparatus for applying a decorative border to objects being cut.
It is another object to provide a scissors having a marking apparatus for applying a decorative border to objects being cut.
Other objects will become apparent from the foregoing description.